The present invention relates in general to multiple boiler controls, and in particular to a new and useful boiler loading system which selects a single one of a plurality of boilers to be loaded which has an optimum efficiency characteristic.
Single power plants are often provided with a plurality of individual power generating elements such as a plurality of steam boilers. Where conditions in the output of the power plant change from a desired set point, it is necessary, from an energy management standpoint, to allocate loading of the various boilers to compensate for the change, in an economical manner. It is known to allocate such loading according to algorithms which follow complex mathematical models, and require a computer for implementation. Such an arrangement is known for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,675 to Alder et al.
Factors such as fuel consumption and costs and boiler efficiency are utilized in such a calculation.
While various techniques are known for ascertaining the efficiency of boilers, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,357,921 and 2,341,407 to Xenis et al, the implementation of boiler allocation has remained complex.